The Duellists
by Chatoux
Summary: Challenged to a duel by Draco Malfoy, Harry and Ron have no choice but to reluctantly accept. Inspired however by the thrill, they choose to pursue a lucrative dream. Professional Duelling. Mostly Harry Centric. Inspired by The Duellist by Johnny Farrar.
1. Chapter 1

The Duellists: Chapter 1

"Oi Potter!" Turning around, Harry saw Draco Malfoy and his two large friends make their way towards the Gryffindor table, attempting to look imposing which appeared rather silly for an 11 year old.

"Duel, Midnight, Trophy Room, Tonight." He said "Or is the Great Harry Potter too scared to come and fight a real wizard?" speaking arrogantly once more.

"I'm sorry what?" Blurted out Harry, seemingly having no idea what he was going on about. Picking on this apparent confusion, a malicious glint appeared in Malfoy's eyes.

"Do you not know what a Wizard's Duel is?" Malfoy said with forced incredulity. "It's as if you were raised by..." He lowered his voice here, as if preparing something "...Muggles." He said the word as if it were a synonym for the plague.

Ron however, ever the loyal friend, leaped to his defence. "Of course he does!" He shouted, mouth still full with toast. "I'm his second, who's yours?!"

Malfoy turned around at this, facing his companions. Well companion really. It turned out that that Crabbe had wondered down the Gryffindor Table towards an array of delicious delicacies. The wants of his stomach seemingly outweighed the sense of house rivalry in him as he was also having a jovial discussion with some other "Big-Boned" Gryffindors on the deeper meanings of Turkey Rashers.

Malfoy looked at this scene with a blank look on his face choosing to stare for a few moments before quickly composing himself and settling back into his natural sneer. "Goyle", answering Ron's previous question quickly.

"I hope your ready to lose Scarhead!" He uttered with the finality before turning his back on them and sauntering back towards from whence he came.

"You'd better not go crying to daddy when we destroy you!" retaliated Ron as Malfoy and Goyle continued to walk their way back to the Slytherin Table.

They however stopped halfway remembering Crabbe, relcutantly fetching him amidst the stares of the other Gryffindors. The sounds of Malfoy reprimanding the boy could by heard tables away.

"Why're you mingling with the enemy you idiot!" The high pitched voice echoed.

"Ron" Said Harry quietly after the Slytherins had clearly left. "Yeah?" "What's a Wizard's Duel?".

The fiery Weasley turned to Harry and swallowed whatever had been in his mouth. "Basically it's a fight between two ummm, well, Wizards." He said. "My great, great Grandad lost his left hand in one I think. Used to scare me all the time with it when I was a kid!" He chortled, reminiscing of the past.

Harry suddenly felt rather cold. "And that's what Malfoy challenged us to!" He did not have a desire to lose any of **his** body parts thank you very much.

"Don't worry mate, it's not as if the slimy git 'll know any real spells. Probably just gonna send out some colorful sparks from the end of his wand."

Feeling slightly more relieved Harry asked Ron another question. "So what's a second for?

"A replacement in case the dueller dies." Ron said before quickly realizing his slightly insensitive comment. "Like I said, not gonna happen mate. Punch the prat in the jaw before he can pull out his wand just in case though!"

Ron, always one for more physical methods it seemed.

Harry however could not shake off his uneasiness towards the situation. "What if he really does know some spells? Didn't you tell me his dad was a _Death Eater!_ " He said the last part very quietly, afraid of being overheard.

The red haired boy just shrugged, not having an answer for that.

Harry pondered worriedly about the issue at hand for a while. What could he do in order to not get smashed to bits by Malfoy. Even if not by magic, Crabbe and Goyle's fists would more than likely finish the job.

The solution it turns out was rather simple actually. Harry considered smacking himself for being so stupid.

Learn some new spells.

"Say Ron, you want to beat Malfoy?" The boy in question turned to his friend quickly with a grin.

"Got an idea have you?"

"Yeah, get up." Replied Harry.

"Where are we going?"

"To the :ibrary!"

The smile on the Weasley's face drained as quickly as it came. "The library Harry, is your brain working properly!"

"Do you want to win or not?" Harry stated strongly.

Ron thought about it for a few seconds, probably mentally weighing the benefits of seeing Malfoy lose versus the disadvantages in going to the library.

Finally acquiescing he said "Fine, but what if we run into Granger. Probably try and get us in trouble with McGonagall." Countered Ron.

"Come on! We'll be careful. Just imagine the look on the ponce's face after we wipe the floor with him!"

"If it means annoying Malfoy..."

"Exactly mate. Come on then, let's get out of here." Harry said as he dragged a reluctant Ron away from his plate.

And so, the two young boys left the Great Hall (one eyeing the Roast Chicken longingly) unaware of the great fates in store for the _both_ of them.


	2. Chapter 2

The Duellists: Chapter 2

Candlelight flickered on the table where two young boys were pouring over various tomes. Harry had picked out a book on simple hexes and jinxes, thinking that that would be a good place to start. He thought right, as there were many different types of useful spells that someone like him could cast with just a bit of practice.

Surprisingly however was Ron. He had originally picked up a charms book purely out of of boredom, but as time went by he started to get more and more interested.

"Dunno mate." He said to Harry when asked why him, of all people, was reading. "It just feels natural I guess"

Harry disregarded Ron's strange new interest in charms and returned to his book.

After a good hour of reading they had both come across some spells that could be useful in the duel. Deciding to spend the remaining hours until curfew practising, they finally left the library.

* * *

Walking down the cold flooring of the castle, Ron asked Harry "So we have these spells yeah, but where can we practice?"

Harry pondered on this for few moments. Ron was right, were could they try and learn the spells. Surely there must be somewhere quiet and secluded in Hogwarts, the castle was practically as big as Hogsmeade.

"There are a few abandoned classrooms next to charms class I think" Harry finally responded. "We could go there and try?"

Not seeing an alternative Ron quickly agreed and they began on their way.

"What spells do you think you're going to practice?" Asked Ron curiously.

Thinking for a second Harry replied. "Silencing Charm and Tripping Jinx probably."

Ron nodded approvingly, seeing the logic. If Malfoy couldn't speak he couldn't cast, could he?

"Well I'm gonna try and see if I can get the Knockback Charm to work."

The Knockback Charm was very similar to Tripping Jinx except it tended to have more range and require slightly less power. Very useful if Malfoy decided to forgo any sense of sportsmanship and let Crabbe and Goyle join in with him, which probably had a very high likeliness of happening.

* * *

Before they knew it they had reached their destination. A couple of classrooms were set next to each other, just down the hallway from Proffesor Flitwick's office. Upon entering the closest room, Harry and Ron found it to be quite barren. It composed of a single blackboard hanging on the wall and a couple of beige wooden chairs lurking in the back.

To be honest, this turned out to be exactly what they wanted. An empty space to practice spells without fear of actually damaging anything when something inevitably blows up.

Prodding up his book on one of the chairs,, Harry turned to Ron. "You go that side and face the wall. That way we can't accidentally hit each other."

Ron did as told and walked to the other side of the room also taking a chair for his book. "Well then" he said, "Let's get started."

* * *

Harry glared at his wand for the umpteenth time that hour. The sun was beginning to set and his time to prepare for the duel was quickly running out, but for some reason he just couldn't get the silencing charm down. The best he'd got so far was a couple blue fizzles from the end of his wand, not particularly motivating really.

Funnily enough Ron had gotten the charm down on his third go. He couldn't get any of the jinxes though. Feeling rather pleased with himself anyway, he had decided to leave for a bit of a break (no doubt foraying for remnants of food from the lunch feast).

After another few abysmal attempts he stared annoyingly at his wand once more before deciding to leave the spell for the time being and attempt the Tripping Jinx.

He began to perform the wand movements and with a final great flourish of his hand exclaimed **"Scandali!"**

…

Nothing had happened.

Harry growled angrily, obviously frustrated with the lack of results. Malfoy was right, what kind of wizard was he! He couldn't even cast a stupid Tripping Jinx.

He however quickly shook this thought out of his mind after realising how silly it sounded.

 _Come on Harry_ he thought to himself. _How hard can it be, just focus!_

Reading through the instructions once more he focused on the wall ahead of him staring at it when suddenly, he had a little idea. Jogging up to the chalkboard he looked around for something. _Aha! There it is._

Leaning down towards the ground Harry picked up a little white object. The chalk felt brittle in his hand but he payed it no thought as he quickly began sketching something on the board.

Slowly a smile began to appear on his face. The little artist had created a not so accurate rendition of Draco Malfoy, complete with a pot-belly, balding hair and a pig's snout for a nose.

Returning to his previous position Harry raised his wand and began the motions. _Stupid Malfoy thinks he's so great_ he thought. _God, someone needs to nock him down a peg! I mean what did I even do to him!? Why is he such a bloody prat?!_

Harry's anger began to reach its' zenith. _Where dies he get off treating Ron like scum as well? Bloody, arrogant, self-centred, pompous,_ **PRICK!** He bellowed the last word out, as if he could no longer contain his anger. With a final swish and flick, he uttered the spell. **"SCANDALI!"**

A sharp blue light left from Harry's wand, dashing towards the wall! It splashed against the wall, disappearing with a sharp _zap_ sound.

His anger quickly drained, rapidly replaced with a sense of euphoria. He had done it! He, Harry Potter, had cast a spell. An actual, real spell! Spinning around happily in circles Harry couldn't help but notice that the sun was about to set.

Realising that he needed to find Ron quickly in order to prepare, Harry calmed himself and dashed out the now empty classroom almost forgetting the books in the process.


End file.
